Riven of a Thousand Voices
Summary Riven is the last of the Ahamkara, a race of wish-granting dragons that were hunted to extinction within the Sol System by the Guardians of the Last City. She was brought to the Dreaming City by Uldren as a gift to Mara Sov. Mara used Riven's wishes to continue construction of the Dreaming City, but Riven ensured that the city was also constructed with weaknesses. Eventually, Mara trapped Riven within the Dreaming City, and Riven remained trapped until Oryx arrived. After the Awoken defeat at the Battle of Saturn, Oryx, the Taken King arrived in the Dreaming City and changed Riven into one of the Taken. After Oryx's defeat, Riven was left alone in the Dreaming City once more. Later, Savathûn, the Witch-Queen arrived offering to give Riven a new directive. Following Savathun's orders, Riven began to extend her influence outside of the Dreaming City to Mars. She granted the desire of Uldren Sov to see his sister once more and used her powers to corrupt him wholly. Through her Voice, Riven used Uldren to try and break her seals and escape from the Dreaming City. The Guardian was able to defeat the Voice and Uldren, but Riven remained an incredible threat. After a Guardian Raid team was assembled, they moved into the Dreaming City and mortally wounded Riven. After tearing out Riven's Heart, the Guardians purified the heart with the help of the Techeuns. Even after her death, Riven was able to grant another wish which allowed the Dreaming City to be taken and trapped within a causal loop. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, possibly 2-B Name: Riven of a Thousand Voices Origin: Destiny Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Ahamkara, The Last Ahamkara, Taken |-|Powers and Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Large Size (Type 2), Immortality (Type 1 and 2, the death of the physical body of an Ahamkara does not affect their mind or abilities), Subjective Reality and Reality Warping (Ahamkara are capable of granting wishes and transforming reality to whatever the wish requires for completion. Ahamkara are capable of even granting wishes from their dead bones and dust), Shapeshifting and Power Mimicry (As an Ahamkara, Riven is capable of changing her physical form to anything she desires along with copying the physical attributes and powers of the entity she copies. Some Akamhara have even been able to transform into the Vex which exist at every point in time), Causality Manipulation and Acausality (Type 4, Ahamkara are paracausal beings in nature, Riven was capable of creating a causal loop which trapped the entire Dreaming City after her death in a three-week cycle due to a wish. Taken are all Paracausal.), Law Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, and Possession (Like Oryx, Riven has gained the ability to Take others and make them her own servants. Riven has also shown the ability to create throne worlds with Mara Sov, utilizing the Sword Logic in the Ascendant Plane. Capable of possessing several Techeuns in the Dreaming City at the same time. Taken passively exude the Taken Blight, which spreads the Taken Corruption wherever they go), Soul Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (Capable of attacking with Soulfire which was also utilized by Hive such as Nokris), Corrosion Inducement (Riven's body is surrounded by a constant corrosive aura), Matter Manipulation (Sub-Atomic level, capable of unravelling one of the Techeuns particle by particle), Pocket Reality Manipulation and BFR (Capable of controlling the parts of the Ascendant Plane she inhabits in the Dreaming City and can teleport others here at will. She also controls the pocket reality inside of her heart), Empathic Manipulation and Absorption (Riven is capable of absorbing the pure desire of any being in her presence to become more powerful), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation and Illusion Creation (Can corrupt and seduce others with her Whispers to make bargains with her. Those that are corrupted by an Ahamkara typically go insane as they prey on a person’s greatest weakness. Azirim, another Ahamkara, used this power to perform serial murder against several Awoken by luring them off a cliff. Also took control of several Techuns throughout the Dreaming City. Ahamkara’s powers still work even after their mortal death), Power Nullification, Regeneration Negation, and Statistics Reduction via Shadow Touched, Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation (Riven’s interior is filled with threads that reach out across space and time, she also created a singularity which the Awoken use to travel to different realities), Quantum Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon Taken to her aid), Teleportation, Size Manipulation (Ahamkara can change their size at will, and Riven was capable of shrinking the Guardians to exist inside her Heart’s pocket space), Regeneration (Up to Low-Godly) and Resurrection Negation (Riven is capable of preventing Guardians from regenerating or resurrecting while within the Ascendant Plane), Death Manipulation (After her main body is defeated, Riven’s heart casts a wish which will destroy her killer unless her heart is purified) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Corruption, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2 and 3), Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Body Puppetry and Possession (Riven resisted the effects of Oryx’s ability to Take to the point that she retained her sense of self. Riven is already under all these effects by virtue of being Taken. One would need to override the control of The Darkness or a controller such as Oryx, the Taken King to enact these on a Taken), Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation (Riven is capable of existing in realms removed from conventional space and time within the Ascendant Plane and elsewhere in the Dreaming City), Fear Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Riven is capable of enduring the effects of the Ascendant Plane and Sea of Screams just fine, with them being multiverses encompassing spaces beyond numbers that will passively destroy the minds and bodies of those who enter. As a Taken, Riven’s fear’s, inhibitions, and burdens are removed from her.), Pain Manipulation (Pain and abject ecstasy are one and the same to a Taken), Physics Manipulation (Taken aren’t bound by the laws of physics) Also resists: Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Life-Absorption, Energy Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Telepathy, Matter Manipulation (Atomic), Heat Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Cyborgization, Negation of Resurrection, Immortality, and Regeneration (At least Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly), Matter Manipulation (Up to Macro-Quantum), Transmutation, Hacking, Nanotechnology, and other SIVA abilities, Information Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Absorption, Heat Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Resistance Negation and others (Riven's physical body resists most abilities possessed by The Guardian) Attack Potency: At least Solar System level, possibly Multiverse level (As the final boss of the Last Wish raid, Riven is one of the strongest entities in Sol. Just one of her Voices was capable of completely corrupting Uldren Sov and commanding several powerful Taken Knights, and her true form was a challenge for several post-Oryx Guardians to defeat. While she is significantly weaker than Oryx's ascendant form, she was able to affect him more than almost anything else could and should at least compare to his children.) Speed: FTL (Should be comparable to other Guardians that are capable of dodging attacks from the Sleeper Simulant), possibly higher (Ahamkara are known for traversing distances through the Solar System and possibly interstellar space in short periods of time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Solar System Class, possibly Multiversal Durability: At least Solar System level, possibly Multiverse level (Capable of taking several attacks from several Guardians) Stamina: High (Fought with several Guardians for a period of time) Range: At least Multiversal (Should be superior to a random Taken that was affecting several Vex timelines at once, could affect beings in reality from the Ascendant Plane) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Ahamkara are known for being extremely wise to the point that they are sought after for the knowledge that their wishes can bestow. Most have lived for at least hundreds of years given them a wealth of experience. Riven is capable of manipulating and getting the better of even the smartest individuals in Sol through her bargains) Weaknesses: Riven is unable to seduce those who have no desires, there are numerous exposed weak-spots on Riven's body that can be attacked to inflict massive damage. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wish Granting:' Ahamkara have the latent ability to make the desires of those around them become reality. Wishes granted by the Ahamkara normally end up benefiting the Ahamkara unless the being in question is of similar stature to the Ahamkara. For example, Riven granted Uldren Sov's wish of seeing his sister once again, but she also corrupted his mind to the point where he freed her from her prison within the Dreaming City. Any being with latent desires are capable of being exploited, but the Awoken Queen Mara Sov is one of the few capable of bargaining with Riven successfully due to her lack of desires. *'Taken Blight:' Taken passively exude the blight, spreading the corruption of the Taken wherever they go. While it is usually just a consequence of the Taken's existence and as such passive and unfocused, Significantly powerful and intelligent Taken (such as Riven) have figured out how to consciously use its effects to do things like summon legions of other Taken on a whim, fill areas with blights, empower other Taken, spawn blights directly on top of Guardians, corrupt the geography of locations, and even directly Take foes, though this is much less potent than Oryx's version of Taking. *'Shadow Touched' A debuff inflicted by smaller Taken Blights. This debuff disables double jump abilities, teleportation, nullifies any regenerative effects, and drastically slows down movement speed while applying damage over time. *'Blistering Soulfire:' Riven opens her mouth to unleash a massive blast of Soulfire energy which burns and attacks the soul. *'Void Axion Darts:' Explosions of Void energy which fall from Riven's body. *'Solar Tentacle Quake:' Riven slams her Solar energy-infused tentacles into the enemy. *'Summon Taken:' Riven can summon hordes of Taken, such as Taken Knights and Taken Wizards, to assist in combat Note: Extended justifications and explanations for certain abilities can be found here. This profile reflects Riven's capabilities outside of material space. Gallery File:Riven_of_a_Thousand_Voices.jpg|Riven as she appeared in a cutscene Riven1.png RivenRender.png|A 3D render of Riven Others Notable Victories: Riven (League of Legends) Riven's profile (Speed was equalized, Destiny Riven was 4-B and LoL Riven was Low 2-C) The Daughters of Oryx (Destiny) The Daughters' profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Destiny Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dragons Category:Tragic Characters Category:Void Users Category:Law Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Concept Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fire Users Category:Matter Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Death Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Corrosion Users Category:Aura Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Empathic Manipulation Users